Pensamientos
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Serie de One-Shots inspirados en canciones, tranquilos que solo están inspirados, no contienen la poesía de la canción ;D Rated K  por si se me ocurre algo más en el futuro, pero por el momento, pasen y vean tranquilos :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TD no es mío. Y Salir Corriendo tampoco.**

**Bueno…tenía ganas de hacer algo! La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer, pero ya que…se me ocurrió comenzar con una serie de one-shots inspirados en alguna canción. Tranquilos, que ya aprendí xD no debo poner la letra de la canción.**

**Cada chapter será un POV del personaje que ustedes tendrán que adivinar x) cada cual con sus profundos pensamientos. Hasta Geoff e Izzy tendrán pensamientos profundos O.O supongo.**

**Así que prendan el Ares, busquen "Salir Corriendo" de mis adoradísimos Amaral.**

**Y como casi siempre…empezamos con mi favorita :P**

"Salir Corriendo"

Estaba nublado. Oscuro. Silencioso.  
Era un día como cualquier otro, en el instituto de siempre. Tenía clase de matemática en la siguiente hora. La odio.

Odio la materia, el profesor, el aula, los compañeros…odio todo.

Era el receso para el almuerzo. Mis días…no son los mejores. Pero tampoco los peores.

Aunque ese fue uno de tantos, fue el día que mi corazón se sintió peor. Agujereado, roto, destrozado… ¡ay, por supuesto que no fue por un amor! ¿Acaso todo lo relacionado con el corazón siempre es sobre amoríos?

Entré a la cafetería, con mi bolso colgando del hombro, el paso lento, la mirada hacia abajo. Como todos los días.

Divisé una mesa vacía; iba en dirección a ella, cuando me tropecé, y oí unas risas divertidas.

El grupo de porristas, ¡como las odio! Son todas tan… ¡superficiales! Se creen que son lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta escuela, solo porque sean unas adolescentes calenturientas no significa que sean las más dignas de idolatría.

Sobre todo a la líder, Heather. Nadie la quiere, pero todos le temen, ¿Qué mierda ven en ella que les resulta tan "temible"? Es solo una adolescente que finge ser fuerte, pero no lo es. Confío en que su fortaleza sea lo que la haga estallar.

Pero no me importa. Hoy nada va a empeorar mi día, peor de lo que ya está. Hoy me mantendré calma. Hoy no tengo ganas de lidiar con esto, quizá mañana, quizá ayer; pero no hoy. No ahora.

Desde el suelo, recogí mis libros y susurré algo como "maldita dramática hueca". Y ella lo oyó.

En la forma más dramática que se puede imaginar, se dio vuelta, apoyó su mano en su cadera y habló con un tono amenazante.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

Recogí mi bolso, la esquivé por el costado y fui en dirección a la fila para tomar algo. Heather, hoy no tengo ganas de soportarte.

De repente todas se pusieron enfrente de mí, deteniendo mi paso. Detrás de las cinco seguidoras, salió ella. Dramáticamente.

-Repite lo que dijiste –me ordenó.

-Tú no me mandas –le contesté.

-¿Disculpa? Yo mando a todos si lo quiero –se defendió con un aire de superioridad.

-Pues lo lamento pero tu poder no tiene efecto en mí –le dije, deprimidísima. En otra ocasión hubiera usado el sarcasmo, pero hoy no me siento así-. Vete Heather –supliqué.

-Oye, ¡tú no me mandas, yo te mando a ti! –me respondió ofendida y encaprichada.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, ¿pero sabes qué? Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que estamos hartos de tener que consentir tus caprichos, estamos hartos de que te creas privilegiada, ¡por amor a todo lo bueno, Heather, eres igual al resto! –le contesté, ya harta, no lo soportaba más.

-Oh, sí, ¡y lo dice la rarita que se viste diferente! –gritó, burlándome.

Su séquito río, y toda la secundaria presente calló, quedando en un profundo silencio, atentos todos a lo que sucedería. No es la primera vez que me enfrento a Heather.

-Tírate a un pozo –le dije empujándola.

-¡Oblígame! –me respondió, imitando mi acción.

-¡Tú no me mandas!

-¿Ah sí?

-Heather, ¡ya cállate, no te soporto! ¿Acaso crees que eres lo máximo? ¡Respóndeme, porque yo no te veo superior a nadie!

Heather rió.

-Oh vaya –suspiró-, chicas, creo que acabamos de hacer enojarla!

"_Pobrecita!" _corearon las otras cinco.

-Te diré que –dijo acercándose a mí, entrecerrando los ojos como en una mirada asesina y señalándome con el pulgar- tú, no eres más que yo; tú eres una pulga, tú no importas, ¿acaso crees que alguien aquí notó siquiera que existes? Te la pasas escondida del resto, sentada al fondo, nunca miras a nadie, ¿y así esperas que te trate como mi igual?

"_Ilusa!" _corearon de nuevo las otras.

-Así que ni se te ocurra volver a intentar afrontarme porque la próxima vez, pseudochica que no lo parece, yo me encargaré de hacerte la vida imposible.

Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba atónita. Ante mi silencio, ella continuó.

-¡Mírate! Por dios, vístete decente, como la gente normal!

En el momento en que terminó de criticarme, las seis se unieron en un círculo a mi alrededor y empezaron a empujarme una contra la otra, mientras yo estaba abrazada a mi bolso. Me pasaban de brazos en brazos como un muñeco a quien pegar. Cuando Heather tenía que empujarme, se corrió a un costado, haciéndome caer al suelo de espaldas.

Estoy harta de esto. Es siempre…lo mismo…

Otro día las hubiera mandado al demonio, otro día las hubiera hecho polvo sin importar que me expulsaran…otro día. Pero hoy no me siento lo suficientemente valiente.

Levanté mi cabeza. Las seis, en fila, me miraban con una sonrisa malévola. Miré al resto; pequeñas carcajadas comenzaban a asomarse poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un mar de risas que me envolvía lentamente y me ahogaba…

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia atrás. Las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en mi rostro, y nadie debe saber que yo soy capaz de llorar.

Antes de seguir corriendo por los pasillos contiguos, me escondí detrás de la puerta. Todos ovacionaban a Heather, le chocaban el puño, y ella se retiraba triunfante.

Y lo entendí. No puedes procurar que toda la vida ganes. A veces debes perder para saber como ganar.

Corrí, rápido, atropellando a toda la gente en mi paso. Tiré mi bolso por ahí, me tapé la cara; no quería existir en ese momento…

Fui al campo de práctica, detrás de las gradas vacías. Me tiré en el césped, rendida, y lloré desconsoladamente como nunca.

No siempre ganas. A veces pierdes.

Si estás sufriendo, a veces tienes que gritar, salir…

…salir corriendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaré soportando esto? ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que callarme y llorar en silencio? ¡¿Cuánto más, CUANTO MÁS?

A veces ganas, a veces pierdes. A veces eres feliz, y a veces debes sufrir para aprender.

Si estás sufriendo…

…tienes que salir corriendo.

**¿De quien se trata, eh? Supongo que ya habrán adivinado.**

**Bueno, he estado pensando, que nuestro personaje favorito siempre lo usamos de héroe; de persona que al final triunfa, feliz…quise reflejar algo distinto a eso. En este caso, Gwen no puede ser siempre aquella persona que se enfrenta a un ítem poderoso y le gana. A veces también puede perder. **

**Y como cualquier humano, puede llorar, sufrir, dolerle el corazón. Sentirse humillado. Como cualquiera de nosotros.**

**Si les ha gustado el primer chapter, elijan el siguiente (no les digo que tema corresponde a que personaje, es que el juego es que lo adivinen ;D):**

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams – Green Day.**

**Beautiful – Christina Aguilera.**

**Thank You For The Venom – My Chemical Romance.**

**Saludos! Espero que les haya gustado!**


	2. Blvd of Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: TD no es mío y "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" tampoco, es de Green Day, mi trío travieso preferido xDD**

**Reglas: Cada chapter será un POV del personaje que ustedes tendrán que adivinar x) cada cual con sus profundos pensamientos. **

**Daré a elegir tres canciones sin decirles a que personaje corresponde cada una, ustedes votan, y yo pienso una historia con esa canción y el personaje que escogí para ella.**

**Bueno, creo que adivinarán de entrada el personaje de hoy ¬¬ es super fácil de adivinar, súper obvio, súper predecible…de todos modos disfrútenlo.**

**Abran el Ares…cursor sobre Play… ¡clickeen!**

"En el Boulevard de Los Sueños Rotos"

Se había formado una verdadera discusión. Una disputa hogareña, pero jamás había sido tan terrible. Jamás había alcanzado tal magnitud. Era una verdadera, y créanme, verdadera discusión.

Comenzó entre mi viejo y yo. Él se queja de que no "aspire a algo mejor", se queja de que no pienso seguir con la tradición de la familia… y yo ya estoy harto; harto de que me lo recrimine, de que me diga que tengo o no que hacer, de que maneje MI vida como si fuera la suya y pudiera disponer de ella todo lo que quisiera. Podré haber aguantado estos trece años (si, la disputa inició a mis inocentes tres años), pero no más. Ya no pienso guardarme todo lo que tengo pensado decirle. Se lo echaré en cara y no me importa que sea lo que me diga.

Primero, la discusión fue entre nosotros. Estaba practicando en la sala, y el comenzó con su típica frase: "Deberías dejar eso". Como siempre, a palabras vanas oídos sordos; hice de cuenta como que no le escuché. Esto lo fastidió mucho; se sacó sus lentes, dejó el periódico en la mesa ratona y me miró severamente.

-Hijo, ¿es en serio? ¿Piensas dedicarte a eso? ¿Vas a arruinar tu vida de esa manera?

-Sip.

-Pues ningún hijo mío va a ser un artista callejero, no mientras yo viva.

-No seré un artista callejero, tranquilo…quiero ser profesor.

-¿Profesor? ¡Ja! ¿Con que así quieres terminar? ¿Cómo un empleado mediocre del estado, sin aspirar a grandeza?

-Mientras me alcance para vivir…

-Hijo, la contaduría…la contaduría, es importante, te llevará lejos…piénsalo, ¿sí?

Me tomó como tres segundos pensarlo. "¡Sobre mi cadáver!", pensé.

-Está bien. No –le respondí.

-¡Dame eso! –me exigió, arrebatándome la guitarra de las manos y rompiéndola contra la pared.

-¿…que hiciste…?

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Si, eso.

-¡¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¡Rompiste mi…mi…!

-¡Sí, rompí tu guitarra! ¿Y que?

-¡Es más que eso, es…rompiste a Sak!

-¿Sak? ¿Acaso te escuchas hijo? ¡Le pusiste nombre a un aparato!

- ¡Era más que un aparato! –respondí, viendo con ojos llorosos los pedazos de mi legendaria guitarra acústica, desparramados en el suelo, hechos trizas- ¡Era MI Sak!

Mi guitarra…la que me había costado tanto esfuerzo y trabajo conseguir, la que afiné horas y horas duramente; la que salvé de las manos desastrosas de mis primos y sobrinos; la que me acompañó siempre…mi Sak…está rota…

Ya no aguanté más. Estaba furioso, estallaba de ira, ya no iba a contenerme, no importaba lo que pasara, si recibiría castigo o que, iba a responderle, y mi respuesta no iba a ser nada agradable.

-Es solo un pedazo de chatarra –dijo relajado mi viejo, sentándose en el sofá y tomando el periódico-, ya lo superarás.

-…superar? –le pregunté en voz baja, sin poder creer que el piensa que "voy a superarlo"- ¡TÚ MATASTE MI GUITARRA!

-Por última vez, ¡dices eso de nuevo y te vas a dormir!

-MATASTE A SAK! –le grité con todas mis fuerzas, tomándolo del cuello y apretándolo fuertemente- ¡MATASTE A SAK!

-¡Suéltame ahora! –ordenó con el poco aire que le quedaba. No era consciente de lo que hacía. No. Seguía a mi corazón. Actuaba por instinto.

-¡Trent! –gritó mi madre, entrando a la sala- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?

-¡TÚ MATASTE A SAK! –seguía repitiendo yo.

-¡Suelta a tu padre! –dijo mamá, tratando de apartarme de él- ¡Chicos, ayúdenme!

Mis tres hermanos acudieron extrañados y al ver el panorama, intentaron separarnos. Con todas las fuerzas del mundo, tiré hacia delante para seguir estrangulando a mi viejo.

-¡MATASTE A SAK! Te mataré a ti, ¡a ver si te gusta! ¡Suéltenme, voy a matarlo!

-¡Trent, déjalo! –gritaban todos. Yo no me daba cuenta, pero mi padre realmente se estaba poniendo colorado…

Finalmente lograron hacerme a un lado. Sentaron a mi padre en el sofá y lo asistieron. Mamá me miró con una de sus miradas reprochadoras que me lastiman por dentro y me llenan de culpa.

Pero nadie se detuvo a preguntarme por qué lo hice, no. Nadie vio a Sak, tirado en el suelo, nadie intentó comprenderme, nadie me preguntó que me pasaba y por que hacía lo que hacía.

Di un portazo y me fui al garaje. Tomé la motocicleta y salí ferozmente, haciendo sonido fuerte con el motor en aviso de "me largo de aquí", por si tal vez, solo tal vez, a mi familia le importe a donde voy.

Conduje por toda la ciudad, anduve en todas las calles, sin rumbo ni destino. No iba a ningún lado, bueno, sí; cualquier lugar lejos de mi padre y sus estúpidas críticas destructivas. Que se las meta en el trasero.

Casi lo mato…estoy tomando conciencia de ello. Pero ¿el no me mató a mi? Desde mis cinco años, ¿el no destruyó mis sueños, hasta reducirlos a tan solo cenizas? Mis sueños pudieron renacer, ¿pero y si no? Me hubiera matado por siempre. Me hubiera convertido en un estúpido robot autómata y sin alma.

Llegué a la calle a donde siempre huyo. Nunca hay nadie por aquí. Las casas están todas abandonadas y no circula ni un pobre espíritu condenado; ni un perro, ni siquiera el viento. Estoy solo. Estoy pensando.

Es el Boulevard Saint Croix, pero a mi me gusta llamarlo el Boulevard de Los Sueños Rotos. Sobre todo una esquina en particular, donde hay un árbol, el único árbol en pie a la redonda. He escrito cada uno de mis sueños en el tronco de ese árbol, desde mi preadolescencia.

Vengo aquí y me siento en un banco, donde solía haber un parque de skate. Ahora está deteriorado y viejo, y no vale la pena de venir aquí.

Prácticamente soy el único que conoce este paradero, lo cual es ventajoso. Nadie más tocará mi árbol de los sueños. Nadie me vendrá a interrumpir cuando pienso.

Y a pesar de ser un ambiente deprimente, sin inspiración, gris, triste…es mi hogar. No es mi casa, es mi hogar. Aquí me siento como en mi hogar. Es el único lugar que conozco donde yo me sienta bien, donde crea que vale la pena vivir, donde esté solo.

Aunque a veces deseo…que alguien, allí afuera y quien sea, me encuentre. Me detenga. Me pregunte.

Pero hasta el momento, la única cosa que me acompaña es mi sombra, mi sombra solitaria…Sak solía venir conmigo. Pero ya no está.

Lo único que oigo es mi corazón triste y amargado, mis pasos lentos y deprimentes, caminando sobre el cemento gastado de la carretera…

Camino solo. Solo.

Pero así es mejor.

¿Qué donde vivo? Blvd. St. Croix. Más conocido como mi Boulevard de Los Sueños Rotos.

**Les gusta? Es obvio que es Trent :P no podía evitar decir "guitarra"**

**Para el que le interese saber que pasó con el padre de Trent después de que este se fuera…la familia lo llevó al hospital y está en terapia intensiva :O mientras, no piensen que Trent huyó, no; solamente se escapó unos minutos a reflexionar. ¿Qué si se arrepiente de casi matar al padre? Sí y no…más le duele haber perdido a Sak.**

**Sak se me ocurrió, no sé, porque sí xDD se supone que a las guitarras, autos y motos se les pone nombre de mujer, y pensé "nombre de mujer, nombre de mujer…", entonces recordé Sakura Card Captor, un animé que amé de pequeña y que recuerdo con mucho cariño, y pensé ¿Por qué no Sak?**

**Como ven Trent le tenía mucho afecto a la guitarra :S**

**Pues, ¡elijan el siguiente chapter!**

**You Are Beatiful-James Blunt**

**Beautiful-Christina Aguilera**

**Thank You For The Venos-My Chemical Romance**

**Como ven, las dos que no queden elegidas pasan a ser las tres opciones del chapter siguiente. Y pues, ¡saludos! ¡Y voten!**


	3. Eres Hermosa

**Buenas tardes, gente detrás del monitor…**

**En fin, la canción elegida esta vez fue James Blunt con You're Beatiful.**

**TD no existió.**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío y "You're Beatiful" tampoco.**

**A ver, espero que les guste lo que les traigo hoy…**

**Reglas: Cada chapter será un POV del personaje que ustedes tendrán que adivinar x) cada cual con sus profundos pensamientos. **

**Daré a elegir tres canciones sin decirles a que personaje corresponde cada una, ustedes votan, y yo pienso una historia con esa canción y el personaje que escogí para ella.**

**Las dos canciones que no sean elegidas, pasarán a la votación del chapter siguiente.**

**También el personaje es de mis favoritos :D es muuuuy predecible. Lo adivinarán ni bien comiencen a leer, se los apuesto ;D**

**Ares encendido? **

"Eres hermosa"

Estaba volviendo a casa, ya era tardísimo y lo único que quería era irme a descansar. No estoy del mejor ánimo posible…

…fui a probarme para entrar a un equipo de football americano, pero no resultó. Soy un fracaso, tengo que admitirlo, no puedo seguir fingiendo ser alguien que no soy…bueno, no puedo intentar ser alguien que definitivamente no soy.

¿Es que no lo llevo en la sangre? ¿Por qué no?

He intentado de todo; ejercito a diario, practico un poco de "carisma" frente al espejo…nada. No me sale.

No me sale ser aquel jugador del equipo de la preparatoria que se lleva bien con todos, que lo invitan a todas las fiestas, que siempre es el primero en ser buscado para ir al baile…

Es bien al contrario. Yo soy quien tengo que salir a pedir citas, no me las piden a mí. Y siempre me rechazan.

No lo entiendo. Me esfuerzo y me esfuerzo y… ¿nada? ¿Ni un poco?

¿No puedo ser quien quiero ser?

Uno desde pequeño sueña: quiero ser doctor, bombero, astronauta…yo quiero ser jugador profesional. Pero admitámoslo, eso nunca sucederá, y si pasa, entonces solo seré conocido como aquel idiota que es el peor del equipo y cometió falta, o perdió el balón.

Es hora de aceptarlo…nunca seré él. Mi padre. El mejor jugador jamás visto. Tiene las mejores marcas de la últimas dos décadas, solía ser conocido como "Billy el rápido" porque podía correr como un rayo.

Me gusta fingir que yo soy quien gana los trofeos que tenemos en la sala. Fingir, eso es algo que hago bien. Me la paso practicando frente al espejo mi reacción al recibir el balón del campeonato, o firmar autógrafos; me gusta creer que alguna vez pasará.

Mi padre fue una leyenda, ¿no debería yo serlo también? ¡Vamos, tengo dieciséis! Debería ser el mejor del equipo de mi escuela. Pero ni siquiera estoy en él.

Esperé el subte sentado en un banco a unos diez metros de las vías. Traté de contener las lágrimas… ¿Qué va a pensar papá cuando le diga "no fui seleccionado, lo siento"? Se va a sentir defraudado. Decepcionado. ¿Cómo pudo su hijo convertirse en tamaño fracasado? Su hijo; el hijo de un gran jugador de football y ahora el mejor comentarista de los partidos… ¿no puede ni siquiera patear una pelota?

Soy un asco, apesto, soy un perdedor; soy el peor. No tengo amigos, no tengo el orgullo de mi papá, no tengo chicas, no tengo nada. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de seguir intentándolo.

Practico cada día con mucha pasión, pero, ¿de que vale? Nunca nada cambia. Sigo siendo el peor deportista de la ciudad, del país incluso.

Todo marchaba mal, me siento pésimo…para colmo, en los altavoces sonó la canción "Loser" de Beck, como queriendo burlarse de mí.

Ok, el altavoz tiene razón.

Soy un perdedor y nunca tendré todo lo que quiera. Deberé conformarme con un empleo mediocre, vida de soltero, con el pulgar de papá hacia abajo.

Aunque…actuar es algo que siempre me ha gustado. Pero, vamos, ¿un aficionado al deporte, actuando? Sería la burla del mundo entero.

El subte llegó y subí arrastrado por la multitud de gente. Tomé mi bolso negro y me senté en un asiento, entre una pareja besucona y un indigente. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, no tenía mi bolso negro en mis manos, tenía… ¿una mochila de Hello Kitty? Eh?

Busqué dentro, por si había una identificación o algo, pero no tenía nada. Puros anotadores en forma de corazón, maquillaje, lapiceras con plumas y eso, también había un diario. Pero no, no lo leí, eso hubiera sido poco amable de mi parte hacia quien sea a quien pertenezca la mochila. Rosada, si, rosada, y todo el mundo me vio entrar al subte con ella. Diablos, hago todo mal. No solo pierdo la prueba sino que también mi bolso, donde por cierto, ¿Qué había? Oh, nada de gran importancia, solo mi celular, mi iPad, mi mp5, mis cuadernos de clase, y por sobre todo, el número de aquella chica linda en la cancha que me dio su número por lástima. Sí, se que fue por lástima…cuando se fue, me di vuelta y detrás de mí había una publicidad de Alcohólicos Anónimos. Chequeé el número que ella me había dado, y resultó ser el mismo que tenía el cartel. Rayos, soy tan patético que hasta doy pena.

La cosa es que no se que hacer con esta mochila, ¿la dejo tirada en el suelo? ¿Pregunto persona por persona en este subte si les pertenecen? ¿Me la quedo? No, lo único que falta es que luego de decirle a papá que no entré al equipo, me vea con una mochila de niña.

Resolví por dejarla apoyada junto a mí, al lado de la pareja que se estaba besando. La mantendría cerca de mí para que nadie se la robara, pero al menos no supondrían que es mía.

Al rato se acercó una chica chillando de alegría… ¿hacia mí? Esperen, ¿esto es cierto?

-¡Sí! ¡Ahí estás! –decía corriendo hacia mí con felicidad desmedida.

Yo sonreí, no pudiendo creerlo, ¡una chica! ¡Y me estaba hablando!

Y además era muy linda, ¿será de mi edad? Parece serlo, pero como sea, ¡una chica me está hablando! Nunca la había visto en mi vida, y probablemente me confunda con alguien más; pero si esto significa alguna clase de oportunidad, pues es mejor fingir para ganar, ¿no?

Me fui acercando a ella, cuando de repente, pasó de largo. No venía conmigo…otra vez, nadie me estaba hablando…volteé; la muchacha estaba agachada abrazando la mochila de Hello Kitty.

-¿Es tuya? –pregunté sin ningún tipo de expresión, así como aburrido.

-¡Sí! Pensé que la tenía, pero creo que me equivoqué de mochila…en cambio tomé este estúpido bolso negro, sea de quien sea esa persona tiene el peor gusto del mundo, ¿no crees? –me contestó como si me conociera desde siempre.

-Es…mía –le dije, tomando el bolso.

-Oh…lo siento mucho –se apenó, como una niña pequeñita.

-Descuida, no hay drama –le respondí, fingiendo una sonrisa de desánimo.

-Me llamo Lindsay –dijo, estrechando su mano- ¿tú encontraste a Kitty?

-Si te refieres a tu mochila, pues sí, yo la tenía.

No paraba de sonreír y contarme cuanto quería su mochila, me contó una aburrida historia de que la conserva desde pequeña y que esto y que el otro y blah blah blah… ¿esta chica es adolescente? Porque se ve como una, pero la verdad, parece ser tan infantil como una de nueve.

Aún así hay que decir que se ve muy bien…la verdad no me interesaba tanto la historia sino que me gustaba estar viéndola... es el tipo de chica que me gusta. Sé que jamás saldría con alguien como yo, pero viejo, se vale soñar. Yo vivo de soñar.

Luego se puso a hablar de un ¿campamento de porristas? Parecía muy entretenida hablando de una tal ¿Bitsy? y otro tal ¿Estéfano? La cosa es que cada vez entendía menos lo que decía y cada vez se me hacía más difícil soportar todo lo que decía. Poco a poco dejé de prestar atención a su cara y comencé a atolondrarme con su voz finita y su conversación sin sentido. Decidí interrumpirla con una pregunta al azar para que, por Dios, ¡dejara de hablar!

-Y… ¿eres de por aquí? –pregunté.

-Si, pero tú no, ¿verdad? –respondió.

-Eh, sí soy de aquí, pero, ¿Por qué pensaste que no?

-Ah, es solo que no te había visto nunca…digo, ¿no vas a fiestas?

"No", le respondí mentalmente.

-A algunas…a las que quizá tú jamás hayas ido…-le respondí. Sí, estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

Esperen, ¡esa es una buena idea!

-¡Oooh! –dijo, como impresionada- y dime, ¿eres muy popular en tu escuela?

-Je, te diré, YO inventé el término "popular". De hecho mi segundo nombre es popular.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Y dime, Popular –no, aguarden, ¿se la creyó?-, ¿juegas a algún deporte?

-Sí, y soy el mejor –lo sé, lo sé, no debería mentir, pero es que es una chica muy linda y quiero que me conozca "por lo que no soy"-. Soy el capitán del equipo.

-Woow, Popular, eres taaan asombroso…oye, ¿irías a mi fiesta si yo te invito?

-¿Tu…fiesta? –pregunté sin poder creerlo, ¿me habían invitado a una fiesta? ¿A mi?

-¡Sí! Cumpliré mis dieciséis la próxima semana, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Tendré mis dulces dieciséis! Y habrá entretenimiento, y mucha comida, y una graaaan –aquí vamos de nuevo con las charlas aburridas…extendió por completo los brazos al decir "gran"- alfombra roja para que yo pase, y…

-…estaría encantado de ir –la interrumpí, ¡por favor que no vuelva a sacar el tema!-. ¿Cuándo es?

-Mira, tengo una invitación justo aquí –dijo abriendo el bolso de Kitty, sacando el anotador de corazón y la lapicera de plumas que ya había visto. Comenzó a leer lo que escribía en voz alta-. Ejemm: "Para Popular…" eh, ¿Cómo es tu apellido?

-…Superestrella? –quería ver si también se la creía, ¿adivinan? ¡Se lo creyó!

-Woow, ¡yo quiero ser una superestrella algún día! En fin: "Para Popular Superestrella. xoxo,¡Lindsay!" –dijo, anotando mi "supuesto nombre" en el dorso de la tarjeta y luego, entregándomela.

-Gracias –le contesté, y la guardé en el bolsillo. Ah no, no la guardaré en el bolso, si se me pierde de nuevo entonces seré yo el que estará perdido.

-Popular, ¿falta mucho para llegar a tu casa?

-Sí, un poco, ¿por qué?

-¡Sí! –celebró aplaudiendo- ¡Podemos seguir conversando!

-Pues, creo…-"…mientras no saques otra conversación tonta, conversemos todo lo que quieras preciosa".

Se notaba que lo que tenía de bonita, definitivamente, no lo tenía de inteligente…miren, invitó a un completo extraño a su fiesta y no solo eso, también cree que su nombre es Popular Superestrella.

¡Quizá ese podría ser mi apodo de deportista…! Ah cierto. No llegaré a serlo.

Llegué a la otra parada del subte que queda cerca de mi casa. Lindsay se despidió de mí y yo bajé.

Vaya, conocí a una chica que cree que yo soy estupendo…

El día de la fiesta me vestí de formal (digo, papá me dijo que así se debe presentar en este tipo de eventos) y me dirigí a la dirección que figuraba en la invitación. Papá me prestó su auto, un asombroso convertible rojo. Al menos mi falsa reputación de "Popular Superestrella" se mantendría con esta preciosura de coche.

Al llegar a su casa me quedé al mejor estilo "WTF": una mansión gigante, hasta tenía incluso su propio estacionamiento. Ok, no, no lo tenía, solo quería adornar la historia. Pero sí era enorme; incluso más que la sede de la ONU…

Lindsay estaba allí, recibiendo a los invitados con un lindo vestido rosa, y se alegró tanto al verme que corrió a abrazarme.

-¡Popular! ¡Viniste!

-Eh…hola Lindsay, te traje esto –la saludé, dándole una caja. Cuando se la di no me sentí para nada avergonzado, pero al entrar a la sala y ver las cajas gigantes sobre la mesa de obsequios, me sentí algo incómodo. Se ve que es una chica muy mimada y consentida…en cambio yo, le regalé una mísera cajita de música. ¡Torpe, torpe, torpe!- Te ves, eh…muy bonita esta noche.

-¿…en serio lo crees? No me mientas…

-¡No, es en serio, digo, mírate! ¡Estás espectacular!

-Ah…pero mi novio- ¡¿Tiene novio? ¡Ay, mierda! ¡¿Acaso estoy condenado a morir virgen?- me dijo que me veo gorda…

-Para nada, te ves genial.

-¿…no crees que debería comer menos? –preguntó entre insegura y triste.

-En absoluto. Te ves linda así como estás –le dije sonriendo.

Sonrió con una mirada algo triste, pero como si hubiera recuperado el brillo de sus ojos al oírme decirle que se veía bien.

Sin embargo, a ella pareció gustarle.

-¡Popular, es hermoso! –decía maravillada, viendo dentro de la cajita musical- ¡Gracias!

-De nada –respondí de mala gana. Por favor, eso no es nada comparado con esos obsequios...

De repente, y para mi infortunio, Lindsay decidió presentarme a sus "amigos". Las chicas me sonrieron y me miraban guiñando los ojos (gracias, falsa reputación!)…ellas también creyeron que yo me llamo Popular (¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? ¿Aire?). Pero cuando Lindsay decidió presentarme a su novio… malas noticias

Dos, es Randall…el mariscal del equipo de mi escuela.

-Randy, quiero presentarte a Popular, Popular Superestrella.

"Randy" echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa, Randy? –preguntó inocentemente Lindsay.

-¿Él? ¿Popular? ¡Eh chicos, miren quien llegó! –dijo llamando a un grupo de grandotes que estaban bebiendo ponche cerca de la mesa, a quienes reconocí como el equipo entero de mi escuela- "¡Mister Popular!"

-¡Sí, es mi amigo, se llama Popular! –dijo animada Lindsay- ¿Y adivinas cual es su apellido?

Lindsay, hermosita cabeza de rábano, no les digas…

-Adivinaré –dijo Sam, el tacleador del equipo-: ¿Estrella?

-No: es más que una estrella –le contestó Lindsay, aumentando su emoción-; ¡su apellido es Superestrella! Y es el capitán del equipo de su escuela, ¡así que ustedes se llevarán bien!

Los once muchachos rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Linds…-le contestó Randall- él no es el capitán del equipo! G.T. lo es!

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, sin entender.

-Linds, hermosa, mira: este sujeto va a mi escuela, ¡pero no es el capitán del equipo! De hecho, ¡ni siquiera está en el equipo!

-¿…ah no?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo otro fracasado…recuerdas el chico del que te hablé, que apesta en deportes.

-Sí…

-¡Es él!

Todos reían, pero Lindsay me miró con desconcierto.

-Popular…es cierto eso?

-¡Y ya no le digas Popular! –gritó Luke, otro jugador- ¡Se llama Tyler!

-…es cierto Lindsay –admití-. Te mentí.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Es que yo solo…solo quería agradarte. Cuando te vi me gustaste mucho, y quería hablar contigo, pero supongo que jamás te hubieras fijado en un perdedor como yo…

Me miró triste. ¿No estaba enojada? Supongo que dentro, bien dentro, si lo estaba, pero ¿Por qué no me pegó una bofetada? Lo único que hizo es correr, y Randall fue tras ella.

El equipo me miró una vez más y se alejó riendo. Sin otra alternativa, di media vuelta y me fui.

Es obvio que alguien como ella jamás estaría conmigo.

La vi en el subte, y compartimos una hermosa conversación juntos.

Creí que podía llegar a ser algo más, pero ahora…dudo que la vuelva a ver.

Es el momento de afrontar la realidad…nunca estaré contigo…

Me fui caminando, hasta el auto. Me subí y comenzó a llover, ¿acaso esto es una película de bajo presupuesto? Estaba por encender el auto cuando una mano me sacó las llaves. Miré para arriba; era ella, empapada por la lluvia.

-¿L-lindsay? ¿Qué haces?

-No te vayas, Tyler.

Le saqué las llaves de la mano y mientras encendía el auto, le contesté.

-¿Por qué? Si no valgo la pena. Linds, yo no soy atleta, ni guapo, ni inteligente, ni nada… ¿Por qué querrías a alguien como yo?

Volvió a sacarme las llaves.

-Porque me dijiste que me veo bien tal cual soy…

La miré. Ella me observaba con esa mirada de pena con la que me había visto adentro de la fiesta, en el "momento de la verdad".

-Linds, tú siempre serás hermosa. Siempre.

Me sonrió.

-¿Adonde vas?

- A casa.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿No preferirías quedarte con Randall?

-No –me dijo-. Ya no quiero salir con alguien que no me quiere como soy. Creo que te quiero a ti.

-¿…y no te importa perderte tu fiesta?

-No…no mientras vaya contigo.

Medité un momento. ¿Esto es en serio? Digo, ¿está pasando?

¿A mi?

Abrí la puerta del auto y me bajé, junto a ella.

-Entremos adentro, ¿si? –le dije- Vas a mojarte tu cabello si sigues bajo la lluvia.

Rió con esa hermosa risa pícara que tiene…me entrelazó la mano y caminamos juntos adentro.

Eres hermosa…

…tal cual eres.

**Y? Me quedó bien? La verdad es que lo hice un poco aburrida y cuando trabajo aburrida, trabajo mal :S**

**Si, es Tyler :)**

**Bueno, a ver, las canciones…**

**Billionaire-Travie McCoy**

**Beatiful-Christina Aguilera**

**Thank You For The Venom-My Chemical Romance**

**Bueno, ¡a votar se ha dicho!**


	4. ¡Gracias por el veneno!

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo one-shot, esta vez con "Thank You For The Venos", de MyChem…nunca olvidaré la frase que leí en wikipedia de Gerard Way, en un concierto en Londres:**

**Bueno, parece que allá no les gustaba mucho su música, así que empezaron a tirarles frascos de pis, botellas y cosas así. Entonces, al momento de cantar esta canción (cuya traducción es "Gracias por el veneno"), Gerard dice algo como "Esta canción va para ustedes, gracias por el pis, gracias por las botellas, gracias por toda la mierda".**

**xDD no olvidaré esa frase :P**

**Bueno, se que hace mucho no publicaba otro oneshot, es que anduve ocupadita con exámenes, y un post en mi blog sobre el TxG que aún no logré terminar ¬¬ estoy haciéndola desde hace un mes O.O**

**Pero sí! Ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones gente!**

**Uff, merecido relax…haré lo que quiera ahora!**

**Pero bueno, volviendo al tema…ehm, "Pensamientos", si, eso.**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío, y la canción "Thank Ypu For The Venom" es de My Chemical Romance.**

**TD si existió, esta vez.**

**Reglas: Cada chapter será un POV del personaje que ustedes tendrán que adivinar x) cada cual con sus profundos pensamientos. **

**Daré a elegir tres canciones sin decirles a que personaje corresponde cada una, ustedes votan, y yo pienso una historia con esa canción y el personaje que escogí para ella.**

**Las dos canciones que no sean elegidas, pasarán a la votación del chapter siguiente.**

**El personaje de hoy también está en mis favoritos ^^ y creo que en el de muchos también.**

**Momento del Ares!**

"Gracias por el veneno"

Estaba tirado en casa. De hecho, este debía ser un gran día, pero ¿por qué no? Digo, mis padres están fuera de casa, debería estar montando una estupenda fiesta en este mismo momento. Y sin embargo, estoy en la cama de mi habitación, mirando el ventilador del techo, mierda, estoy tan aburrido…

Prendí la tele; usualmente los sábados por la noche la televisión se convierte en basura, pero bah, es mejor que nada.

Hice zapping con el control remoto, pasando los canales sin fijarme que transmitía cada uno. Solo por el simple hecho de apretar el botón de siguiente.

Pero me detuve en tres canales consecutivos: el 13, el 14 y el 15.

En el 13, un noticiero anunciaba en letras gigantes "DESASTRE TOTAL", con la noticia de que había chocado un auto. Cambié, la verdad es que no me interesaba.

En el 14, también era un noticiero, en la sección de espectáculos. "La cantante Britney Spears hizo un drama impresionante, cuando…". Bah, no me interesa lo que esas estrellitas hagan.

Por último, puse el 15, y pasaban la película "Náufrago". Ya saben, la del sujeto que se pierde en una isla y tiene a un coco por amigo.

Esos tres canales me resultaron extraños, ¿pero por qué? No era nada excepcional; se veía todos los días.

Puse 13, 14 y 15; 13, 14 y 15; tratando de entender por qué me llamaba tanto la atención…poco a poco se me fue armando una idea en la mente.

13: "DESASTRE TOTAL"…

14: "…hizo un drama impresionante…"

15: La historia sucedía en una isla…en una isla…is-la…"island", en inglés…

Apagué la tele; me sentí invadido por ¿qué es esto? Eh, creo que le llaman nostalgia. ¿Pero como puedo estar extrañando algo que odié tanto, que hizo mi vida un infierno…?

Saqué una caja de debajo de mi cama. Eran cosas de la isla, sí, guardo recuerdos, ¿y que?

Poco a poco fui apartando fotos, riendo con algunas, rompiendo otras, hasta que llegué a una que guardaba en el fondo, tapado por una de las solapas de la caja. Una foto de la vez que tuvimos que acampar en el bosque, he, recuerdo que esa noche fue aburrida, y más encima que llovió y nos quedamos sin carpa para dormir.

Y la recordé. Un inmenso rencor me recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde el estómago hasta la garganta, quemándome por los malos recuerdos…

Al principio, bueno, debo admitir que fue estupendo. Ella y yo nos llevábamos de lo mejor, ¡está bien! Ya lo dije. Creo que en serio la quería, a pesar de ser tan caprichosa y mandona, y nosotros tan opuestos, creo que en serio la quería y ella a mí también.

Pero me cuesta decir que es cierto…

Ok, ya sé, ya sé. El episodio del chef al mando fue casi épico, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ya sé, sé que sí, sé que pareció que nos íbamos a extrañar. De hecho así era; la extrañé en el resto de la competencia. Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo…a quién le estaría gritando mientras yo seguía en la isla…tal vez a un ñoño, quizá al gritarle a un clon de Harold, ella pensaría en mí…

Todo parecía ir estupendo. Pero en la segunda temporada, eso fue lo mejor que me pasó. En ese mismo momento pensaba que no, que era lo peor; pero ahora sé que fue lo mejor. Sí, lo mejor.

Nuestra relación parecía cada vez más tensa, ella… ¿parecía no quererme? ¿Haberse olvidado de todo "lo nuestro"? ¿O que tal vez, le daba igual?

De repente comenzó a querer cambiarme, cambiar mi forma de ser; tratar de obligarme a seguir las reglas…estaba comenzando a convertirme en un anti-yo. Todo lo opuesto a mí: educado (disculpen, ¿educado? ¿yo?), sensible (aún no lo puedo creer) y por sobre todo…¿gentil? Disculpen, ¿gentil?

No sé como logró cambiarme. Creí que yo era imposible de doblar; nadie nunca antes había podido hacerme lo que ella logró conseguir. Un novio formal, "decente"…

Un día desperté y me di cuenta: "¿A quien le soy más fiel? ¿A ella, que está todo el tiempo tratando de ganar y de cambiarme, o a mí?"

¿En serio ella me amaba?

¿Y entonces por qué quería hacer de mí una persona totalmente distinta?

¿Por qué no me quería como era?

Tal vez sí me quería así, como yo mismo; pero no se notaría entonces.

Ese día, que me dí cuenta, volví a ser el insensible de siempre, el que estoy orgulloso de ser. Volví a fijarme en ella como un objeto y no como una persona. Después de todo así trato yo a las chicas, cuando una sale, otra entra, y así sucesivamente.

En fin. Intenté acercarme a ella nuevamente, para ver si me aceptaba como yo era en realidad. Pero me decepcionó.

Me desechó de inmediato. Se espantó al verme con la misma vestimenta de siempre esa mañana, y ni bien me vió, quiso que fuera al remolque y me cambiara con el traje que ella especialmente me había comprado: camisa, pantalón, zapatos, ¿corbata?

No la obedecí; tomé el control. El control de MI vida.

Discutimos largo tiempo; ella tratando de convencerme de que ser yo estaba mal…y eso, eso fue tocar fondo.

Sí, se que todos piensan que está mal ser un delincuente, pero yo soy así. ¡Y nadie en este mundo podrá cambiarme de nuevo! Ni siquiera ella.

No me importa la ley, me importo yo; me importa divertirme escapando de la policía cuando suena la alarma, me importa…

…me importaba ella…mucho, más que yo inclusive…

…pero eso es tiempo pasado.

No lo soporté. Hermana, no seré el poeta que tú esperas, pero sí soy un criminal…tómalo o déjalo, aquí tienes.

Nunca volverás a cambiarme, estoy decidido. Nunca nadie logrará cambiarme.

Gracias, Courtney; gracias por el veneno, gracias por enfermarme y ahora gracias a mí y a nadie más que a mí ya estoy recuperado…ya volví a usar la razón, ya volví a ser quien me gusta ser.

Tú no entiendes. No puedes comprender que esta es mi forma de ser, ámame u ódiame, tómalo o déjalo, elige. Pero este chico viene en una única versión: rebelde, callejero, en contra de la ley, probablemente sin futuro. Y pues, si eso no te gustó, si no te bastó, ¡si no te fue suficiente…!

…entonces ódiame y déjame.

Pero si algún día decides aceptarme como el chico sin futuro que ves aquí parado, ámame y tómame.

Te doy todo el tiempo que necesites para decidir si yo soy lo que realmente quieres. Sino, hay varios nerds y políticos allí afuera que te encantarán.

Mientras tanto, yo estaré buscando alguna otra chica que escape a robar conmigo…

…en eso sonó el teléfono.

-Que hay –respondí.

-Ehm, ¿Duncan?

-Sí, quien habla?

-Duncan, soy yo, Courtney…

Me quedé congelado. ¿Cómo debía responder? Decidí ser seco, pero flexible.

-Ah, hola. Hacía mucho que no llamabas.

-Esto…yo me preguntaba… ¿quisieras ir a comer algo, hoy?

-S-sí…sí, ¿por qué no? –respondí optimista.

-Ok; entonces asegúrate de estar en el restaurante a las ocho, ni un minuto más, ¿si? Y vete de formal, mis padres quieren conocerte. Y si pudieras peinarte un poco…

Tiré el celular por la ventana, y sonreí cuando lo ví hecho trizas.

"Soy un criminal, tómame o déjame", pensé.

**Sé que muchos querrán matarme después de esto :S pero buah.**

**En fin, creo que la historia estuvo bastante aburrida…xDD gente, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió :P**

**A ver, veamos, las canciones…**

**Billionaire-Travie McCoy**

**Beautiful-Christina Aguilera**

**I Kissed A Boy-Cobra Starship**

**Les cuento un poco de la última canción, bueno, Cobra Starship no es muy conocida, así que por eso.**

**Digamos, conocen el tema I Kissed A Girl, de Katy Perry? Si, esa que se escuchó cada dos por tres en el verano y que estábamos hasta la médula de encontrarla a cada rato en la radio ¬¬ bueno, CS hizo una versión de la canción, con el mismo ritmo, pero es I Kissed A Boy en lugar de A Girl.**

**No se, pero a mi me da risa esta canción xDD ¿imaginan a quien de TD podría corresponderle el tema? :P**

**Travie McCoy tampoco es conocido…bueno, para los que ven Glee, es la que cantó Sam en el primer episodio de la segunda temporada.**

**Saludos! Y a votar!**


	5. Besé a un chico

**Hola de nuevo chicos! **

**Sí, se que piensan, ha sucedido un milagro *O* actualicé Pensamientos, ¿pueden creerlo? Ya, créanlo xD**

**Está bien…la canción más votada fue I kissed a boy, de Cobra Starship. Está difícil, peero…challenge accepted :o veamos que sale. Particularmente no soy muy buena escribiendo yaoi, pero como escritora, supongo que debo intentar un poco de todo, ¿no?**

**Disclaimer: TD no es mío y la canción en la cual me inspiré tampoco. Ya saben sus respectivos dueños así que no los repetiré porque no se me da la regalada gana xDD**

**Reglas: Cada chapter será un POV del personaje que ustedes tendrán que adivinar x) cada cual con sus profundos pensamientos.**

**Daré a elegir tres canciones sin decirles a que personaje corresponde cada una, ustedes votan, y yo pienso una historia con esa canción y el personaje que escogí para ella.**

**Las dos canciones que no sean elegidas, pasarán a la votación del chapter siguiente.**

**Humm, veamos…ah, TD sí existió. Sucede en la Isla de los perdedores :D adivinen de quien trata, hehehee. Creo que les resultará fácil, y es que esta vez solo hay dos personajes entre quienes adivinar xD**

**Ares, E-mule, mediafire, o tarareen la canción. Bah, no hace falta oírla, pero todo suma :D**

**Enjoy it. **

"Besé a un chico"

Okay. Ser eliminado tan temprano no era, definitivamente, lo que yo esperaba, pero que se le puede hacer…malditos balones. El ejercicio físico es algo que me perseguirá por el resto de mis días, maldición…

No puedo creerlo. Aparte de retos de acción, yo hubiera sido más que útil. Aunque claaaaro… ¡todos los otros que quedan son muucho mejores que yo! ¡Sirven mucho más que alguien que podría haber ideado una estrategia para ganar cada semana! ¿De que les sirve un genio? Ellos son taaaan fuertes, que no me sorprendería que un topo llegara a la final. O ganase siquiera.

Es decir, ¡gente! Yo soy un genio. Por ejemplo, Owen no puede ni con retos físicos ni de intelecto, ¡al menos yo cumplía con uno de ellos! Ha, y ahora solo falta que Owen gane la competencia.

Pues, de nuevo a casa, supongo. De nuevo con mis padres, mis hermanos, el club de ciencias que dejé abandonado (me pregunto como se las habrán arreglado sin mí. Modestia aparte), y toda la preparatoria burlándose de mí por lo que pasó en el escaso tiempo en que estuve en el reality.

Ya lo imagino, seré el más infeliz graduado del mundo **(hehe, él se gradúa este año, se saltó dos, ¿genial no?)**. Otra cosa, los tabloides me tendrán como niño gay.

Claaro. Porque yo soy taaaaan afeminado…

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando, oh sorpresa, el bote se detuvo. ¿Cómo no me lo imaginé? En todos los realities hacen lo mismo. A los perdedores se los llevan a un hotel, no a sus casas, ¡duuh! Demonios, ese tiempo de improductividad en la isla ya me afectó el cerebro.

Bajé mi maleta del bote y lo vi alejarse en la noche. Adiós Chef, que pena que ya jamás vaya a comer tu deliciosa comida.

Esa es una de las grandes ventajas de haber sido expulsado: al menos comeré comida decente. Bueno, eso creo…salvo que el cocinero sea un hermano perdido del Chef Hatchet y tenga el mismo "excelente talento" a la hora de cocinar.

Entré al hotel. Es muy diferente de la isla, salvo porque…esta también es una isla.

Parece ser un lugar muy lujoso. Quien iba a decir que estaba justo detrás de ese campamento de porquería **(haha, lo siento, no pude evitar poner esa frase x] )**…por dentro, estaban sentados Eva y Ezekiel viendo televisión en un plasma gigante. Uuy que bien, hay electricidad. Que alegría.

Ni siquiera saludé a los dos presentes, solo apoyé mi maleta al lado de un sofá, y me senté a leer. No necesité levantar la vista para notar que me seguían con la mirada.

-Mira quien llegó, Eva –dijo Ezekiel con esa irritante voz de campesino, ¿tendré que acostumbrarme a ella el resto del verano? Cielos-. Es el niño marica.

A mi sorpresa, Eva le pegó una bofetada que bastó para dejar inconsciente a Ezekiel.

-No necesito que nadie me defienda, gracias –le contesté, sin apartar los ojos de mi libro, lo más cruel que pudiera sonar. El tonto del campesino ya les habrá hecho notar cuanto necesito esforzarme para levantar mi reputación.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo hice por ti, niño genio? –me contestó ella, acomodándose de nuevo en su sofá, y tomando el control remoto para ver la televisión.

-¿Y por que lo golpeaste de ese modo, entonces? –pregunté, aún sin mirarla.

-Tú no sabes lo que es convivir una semana a solas con Ezekiel, y si no quieres terminar como él, más te vale que ni me hables.

-Ooh, no tienes que pedírmelo.

Al momento siguiente, nos quedamos callados. Yo leía, Eva encontró un programa de ejercicios en la televisión y se puso a hacer lagartijas, y Ezekiel seguía dormido por el golpe.

Hasta un idiota como él se burló de mí. Es decir, ¡es Ezekiel! Es tan tonto que las burlas nunca le salen bien. Y eso que solo es el primero.

Aunque, francamente, pensé que Eva sería quien me molestaría más al respecto. Es sorprendente que haya callado sus opiniones. O será que ahora está demasiado cansada para contestar.

Poco a poco las semanas pasaban, y más concursantes seguían llegando a la isla. El que me siguió a mí, Justin, no paró de hacer bromas sobre mi sexualidad. Ooh, por que el tiene toodo el derecho del mundo a ser reconocido como macho, ¿no? Si yo tuviera un cuerpo como el suyo y las chicas murieran por mí, entonces ya no sería el chico gay.

Katie llegó hace unas noches, llorando a mares. El lado positivo es que viene sin su doble, así que esos insoportables chillidos no van a estar presentes, ¡una bien!

Bien, Katie no paraba de hablar sobre Sadie. Creo que comienzo a preferir los chillidos, demonios…

…pero, cuando no hablaba sobre ella, sacaba "el tema" a colación.

-Oye –me preguntó, mientras yo leía acostado en una reposera y ella se ponía protector solar, muy sorprendida-, ¿es cierto es de que te gusta Cody?

Ooh, _here we go again. __Shit._

-Ooh sí. Es taaaaan candente que me vuelve loco –le respondí, lo más sarcásticamente que pude.

-¿En serio? Oh, ¡yo lo sabía! Se lo dije a Sadie anteayer, "a Noah le gusta Cody", y ella me dijo "¡Por supuesto que no!", entonces yo le dije "Noo Sadie! Me dijo Lindsay que le dijo Beth que los vió besándose!" y ella dijo "¿Lo dices en serio?" y yo le dije "¡Pero claro que sí!"…

-Agh, ¡¿te puedes callar? –le pedí enojado, cuando mi paciencia ya se había agotado. Luego retomé la lectura, y ella, un poco asustada, hizo silencio.

-Sabes, tú eres un chico muy lindo. Si yo fuera Cody te hubiera besado el primer día del programa. Lástima que él no es gay como tú –dijo, y se zambulló en la piscina.

"Y tampoco es tan tonto como tú", le espeté por lo bajo, mientras me iba a esconder tras algunos árboles.

Idiotas. Todos aquí son unos idiotas. Un sacamoco, un ego maníaco y una estúpida hueca. No tengo muchas opiniones sobre Eva que me desagraden. Aún, no las tengo, por el momento.

Luego de Katie llegó…Tyler. El sujeto hizo alguna que otra broma al respecto, lo cual solo me molestaba más. Izzy no dejó de molestarme cuando llegó, ni un segundo en maldita paz…

Luego llegó Cody. La razón por la cual todos me molestan…agh, es tan incómodo tenerlo aquí, y no se ni que decir. Ni siquiera pude mirarlo por la vergüenza que sentí cuando bajó del bote con su maleta, y nos saludó a todos.

Cuando pasó junto a mí, solo nos dijimos un "hola", que, hasta yo supe que fue de lo más incómodo.

…y si, estaba un poco ruborizado. ¿Contentos? Ya.

Como sea, ni siquiera tocamos el tema. Hablábamos bastante seguido, porque es la única persona con la que se puede hablar, después de todo. Bah, yo tampoco es que quisiera entablar conversación, pero estaba tan agotado de que todos vinieran a hablarme sobre "eso" que necesitaba tener una charla como la gente normal. Sí, hasta un antisocial como yo necesita compañía a veces, ¿sabían? Ash. Aunque a veces me hartaba de tanto "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, Gwen"…todo es siempre sobre Gwen y sobre nadie más que Gwen, ¿no es cierto, Cody?

Nos molestaba bastante, a ambos, que cuando estábamos juntos conversando había mucha gente escondida. ¿Qué demonios creen que vamos a hacer? Imbéciles.

Me causaba mucha curiosidad…Eva. No ha mencionado ni una palabra al respecto, pero absolutamente nada…hasta para una chica como ella, que no le interesan los chismes, es irresistible tocar el tema. Pero no lo ha hecho. En parte me siento agradecido, pero no sé como decírselo sin que decida romperme el cuello…

Una noche, me decidí a preguntarle.

-Eva –le dije lo más amablemente posible, sentándome en una reposera al lado de la suya. Ella estaba haciendo mancuernas-, ¿te molesta que te haga compañía?

-Sí –me respondió sin rodeos. Al ver que yo me iba alejando, siguió-. Pero los bancos no tienen mi nombre. Puedes sentarte.

Un poco confundido por su repentina reacción, yo me senté junto a ella.

-Mira, seré sincero: la única razón por la que me atrevo a venir y arriesgarme a que me conviertas en alimento para perro es porque quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Y qué es? –me respondió, aún haciendo mancuernas.

-Humm, bueno…sabes, todos me han juzgado por "eso que pasó". Tú entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Ve al grano –me ordenó, dejando las mancuernas en el suelo y volteándose a mí, quedando sentados uno enfrente del otro.

-¿Por qué no te has burlado de mi? Sabes, esperaba que me dijeras muchas cosas…no sé, del estilo, "maricón" o "niñita"….

-Mira, en primer lugar, yo sí creo que eres una niñita debilucha, ¿de acuerdo? Si te pidiera que sostuvieras estas –dijo, señalando las mancuernas apoyadas en el suelo- probablemente ni siquiera lograrías levantarlas del suelo. Y en segunda…

Se quedó callada, y miró hacia el suelo. Parecía como si algo le costara demasiado esfuerzo decirlo…hasta que finalmente, creo que logró cobrar valor.

-Yo te comprendo, Noah. A mi me han puesto en la misma situación.

-Tú… ¿besaste a una chica?

-No, no lo hice, pero ¿crees que para las otras, el que haga deporte y sea ruda no es motivo suficiente para llamarme marimacho? ¡Pues no! –comenzó a gritar, levantándose de su reposera violentamente. Ya temía por mi vida…

-Eva, Eva; cálmate…no tenemos que seguir con esto si no quieres.

-No, está bien, tú solo…escucha: sé lo que es soportar el prejuicio de los demás, ¿si? Y no se si los rumores sean ciertos o qué; pero he visto como no soportas el trato que te dan aquí.

Yo nunca había visto a alguien hablar tan sincera y expresivamente como Eva. Lo juro. En ese momento, no parecía ella misma, sino alguien más.

Hasta parecía tener un poco de corazón…

Nos quedamos hablando un poco, ya que no había nadie fuera. Me hizo reaccionar sobre varias cosas, la primera es, que no debe importarme lo que un puñado de idiotas diga; yo solo tengo que hacerme caso a mi mismo. Y la segunda, es que debo ser fuerte y mandarlos al demonio.

Con Eva cada día aprendes algo nuevo, creo.

Cuando me fui a acostar, encontré a Cody en los pasillos…

-Hola Noah –saludó él, muy natural.

-Ho-hola Cody –le respondí yo, levantando la mano tímidamente, y soltando una risa nerviosa. Pero él solo pasó por delante de mí y entró a su habitación.

No debe importarme lo que digan los demás…

…solo importa lo que yo quiero.

A quien yo quiera.

Son mis decisiones.

Y le patearé el trasero a quien me moleste.

**¬¬ ya se, es aburrido, y lo siento tanto…realmente me costó trabajar con una canción así F( ya vieron que después de todo, taanto yaoi no tiene…**

**Haha, no se si lo notaron, pero más o menos que a Noah…Cody lo vuelve un poquito loco xD como que intenté hacerlo sonar celoso en la parte que menciona a Gwen.**

**Okas…debido a que la de Aguilera lleva mucho ahí, decidí cambiarla xDD quizá la ponga posteriormente.**

**Billionaire – Travie McCoy**

**Alejandro – Lady Gaga**

**Complicated– Avril Lavigne**

**Asi que…no sé, nos veremos luego, no? Au revoir :D**


End file.
